Look After You Because Without You I Might Fall
by Twistedloveaffair69
Summary: "He left you, Bella. But I've been here the whole time! I've been here waiting and waiting for you! I'm through wasting my time, Bella. If you're willing to abandon me…abandon everything for him… then…then I don't ever want to see you again!" Jacob/OC


**Summary:** **"** **He left you, Bella. But I've been here the whole time! I've been here waiting and waiting for you! I'm through wasting my time, Bella. If you're willing to abandon me…abandon everything for him… then…then I don't ever want to see you again!" Jacob/OC**

 **Chapter One: Can't seem to let you go, Can't seem to keep you close...Just let me go!**

 _"_ _I thought of all the others who had tried to tie her to the ground and failed. So I resisted showing her the songs and poems I had written, knowing that too much truth can ruin a thing. And if that meant she wasn't entirely mine, what of it? I would be the one she could always return to without fear of recrimination or question. So I did not try to win her and contented myself with playing a beautiful game. But there was always a part of me that hoped for more, and so there was a part of me that was always a fool."  
― __Patrick Rothfuss_ _,_ _the Wise Man's Fear_

* * *

"Listen, Bella! Whether we are in time or not, we will be in the heart of the Volturi city. I will be considered his accomplice if he is successful. You will be a human who not only knows too much, but also smells too good. There's a very good chance that they will eliminate us all though in your case it won't be punishment so much as dinnertime."

I flinched, she could **_die_**.

Why was the pixie even considering it? There was _**no way**_ that Bella would-

"This is what's keeping us here?" Bella asked in disbelief "I'll go alone if you're afraid."

My jaw dropped; I wanted to grab her up and shake some sense into her.

She was really willing to risk her life for that…that… ** _leech!_**

I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands into fists.

"I'm only afraid of getting you killed." The Pixie-leech said and Bella snorted, like her life meant nothing.

"I almost get myself killed on a daily basis! Tell me what I need to do!"

"You write a note to Charlie. I'll call the airlines." The pixie-leech said, and I couldn't believe she gave in so easily.

"Charlie," Bella gasped, looking horrified.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to Charlie." I growled, through gritted teeth. "Screw the treaty."

She glanced up at me, doubt crossing her face and I scowled. She really had no faith in my abilities.

"Hurry, Bella," the Cullen interrupted and Bella ran to the kitchen, yanking the drawers open and throwing the contents all over the floor as she searched for a pen. I noticed one on the kitchen table and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled, pulling the cap off with her teeth. I silently handed her the pad of paper they wrote phone messages on. She tore off the top sheet and threw it over her shoulder.

I took a look at the note she was writing.  
 _  
Dad,_

 _I'm with Alice. Edward's in trouble. You can ground me when I get back. I know it's a bad time. So sorry._

 _Love you so much._

 _Bella._

"Don't go," I whispered, the anger draining out of me.

"Please, please, please take care of Charlie," she said as she dashed back out to the front room where Cullen was waiting in the doorway with a bag over her shoulder.

"Get your wallet. You will need your ID. Please tell me you have a passport. I don't have time to forge one." She said and Bella nodded like a good little leech-lover and raced up the stairs.

Leaving me alone with the vampire who was dragging her to her death.

"So that's the Cullen M.O? You don't call. You don't write. But the second one of you is in trouble you swoop in ready to drag an innocent girl with you into the fire." I said coldly, making sure to stay a good distance away to keep from phasing.

Bella would probably never forgive me if I killed a Cullen.

"Better she be with me than left alone with you, Mutt." The leech sneered.

I chuckled darkly.

"Bella, been hanging with me for _months_. I'm her **_Best friend_**." I enjoyed the way the leech's eyes darkened at my title. "Besides, at least we mutts don't want to suck her dry,"

The Cullen glared at me.

"What part of vegetarian don't you understand?" she said and I shrugged.

"The part where you eat animals. Isn't that the exact opposite of a vegetarian?" I asked, thinking of my sister Rachel who had recently turned Vegan.

Alice huffed.

"I wouldn't expect a dumb dog like you to be able to understand vampire culture but we're about as close to vegetarian as our kind can get."

"You might control yourself on occasion, but these leeches you're taking her to?" I snarled, unable to control my temper.

"Yes. You're right, dog." The pixie snarled back. "The Volturi are the very essence of our kind. They're the reason your hair stands on end when you smell me. They are the substance of your nightmares, the dread behind your instincts. I'm not unaware of that."

"And you take her to them like a bottle of wine for a party!" I shouted, unable to contain myself.

"You think she'd be better off if I left her here alone, with Victoria stalking her?"

"We can handle the redhead."

"Then why is she still hunting?"

"Why is she even after Bella in the first place?" I growled, and a shudder rippled through my torso. "Why weren't you protecting her? Why did you even let the red-head go if she's such a threat to Bella's safety?"

I wasn't going to phase. I wouldn't need to. Not to kill this bitch.

The leech opened her mouth to say something that would no doubt cause me to kill her.

"Stop that!" Bella shouted, running down the stairs towards us. "Argue when we get back, let's go!"

"If you make it back, you mean," I said, as the leech ran to her car.

Bella tried to run after her, pausing to turn and lock the door.

I caught her arm with a strong hand. "Bella, stop,"

"Jake, I have to-" she started, struggling under my firm grip.

"You don't, though. You really don't. You could stay here with me. You could stay alive. For Charlie. For me." I stated and the engine of the Cullens Mercedes purred; the rhythm of the thrumming spiked when the pixie-bitch revved it impatiently.

Bella shook her head, tears spattering from her eyes with the sharp motion.

"I'll come with you," I offered and she shook her head.

"It's too dangerous," she protested.

"I'll protect you," I promised and she sobbed.

She tugged at her arm, shaking her head fiercely.

"No! Let me go, Jake. Just-"

"What if I don't? What if I forbid you to go? What if I call Charlie and tell him what you're doing? What you're doing it **_for?_** What would you then?" I asked and Bella tugged at her arm again, more desperately.

"You don't understand! He'll die. He'll-"

"I don't care about him! Bella, he's already dead! I care about you!" I shouted, trying to make her understand.

"Better it be me who dies than him!" she argued and, when she pulled her arm free, I didn't fight her.

"He left you, Bella. He didn't want you and, even if you save him, _he's not coming back_."

Bella flinched and wrapped her free arm around her middle.

"He broke you, Bella! He ripped your heart out and left others to clean up the mess he made! Why are you willing to risk your life for his, Bella? Why isn't your live important?" I asked.

"None of that matters now!" Bella growled.

"What about Charlie?" I asked as Bella stepped around me towards the door. "Doesn't he matter?"

"Charlie will understand," Bella said, over her shoulder.

"What about your mom? Doesn't she matter?" I pushed.

"She has Phil. She'll be fine," Bella stated, pulling her bag over her shoulder as she made her way down the stairs.

"What about me?" I asked and Bella's steps faltered. "Don't I matter?"

Bella clenched her fists at her sides

"You'll be okay, Jacob. You've got the pack and Billy…" she trailed off.

"Bella, if you get in that car then we're done," I said and Bella looked hurt.

"W-what?" she stuttered and Alice honked her horn.

"He left you, Bella. But I've been here the whole time! I've been here waiting and waiting for you! I'm through wasting my time, Bella. If you're willing to abandon me…abandon everything for him… then…then I don't ever want to see you again!" I snapped, and I meant it.

I wasn't going to play second fiddle to Edward- ** _fucking_** -Cullen another fucking minute!

"You can't be serious," Bella stated and I took a step towards her.

"Look in my eyes and tell me I'm lying, Bella." I dared her.

Bella's eyes searched mine and I, breathing deeply to make sure my gaze never wavered, stared her down.

I wasn't going to play her games anymore.

"Jacob, you can't. You're my best friend. I can't just lose you!"

"Then don't lose me, Bella. Stay." I demanded.

Bella looked lost, the leech honked her horn, and Bella took a hesitant step towards the car.

"Are you going to leave?" I questioned, and Bella froze.

The silence between us says everything.

My gaze hardens, as I let out a dark chuckle, using all my willpower to hide my pain and make myself distant and cold.

She's used to seeing me be weak…to seeing me kill myself to hold onto her.

"Are you going to leave?" I repeat and Bella cringes but we both know what I really mean.

 **(B.P.O.V)**

 _Are you going to leave me?_

He doesn't need to add the last word for me to understand what he's really asking. And I'm sorry, sorrier for what I'm about to do more than anything else I've ever done in my worthless life.

I care about Jacob and I can honestly say that I love him…in what way, I'm not sure.

But I don't deserve him, not after the way I used him. Not after the hurt I'm about to cause him.

I can't let Edward die.

I can't live in a world where he's gone…but I don't want to lose Jacob.

The thought pushed me past the silent tears; a sob broke out from my chest. I threw my arms around his waist and hugged for one too-short moment, burying my tear-wet face against his chest. He put his big hand on the back of my hair, as if to hold me there.

I'm selfish and I know it.

Alice is calling my name and my shoulders slump.

"He needs me," I mutter as I pulled his hand from my hair, and kissed his palm.

His eyes flash with hurt but it's quickly drowned out by anger.

"Then go to him," Jacob says and turns away from me.

"Sorry," I whispered.

Then I spun and raced for the car. The door on the passenger side was open and waiting. I threw my backpack over the headrest and slid in, slamming the door behind me.

"Take care of Charlie!" I turned to shout out the window; Jacob nodded as his dark angry gaze followed me.

"Hope you don't die!" He called and my body shudders all over with the lack of emotion in his voice

It's really over. He'll never forgive me for this.

Once he was out of sight, I crumpled, rocking myself back and forth in my seat, arms wrapping around my chest, and as the tears come and I sobbed.

"Do you want to turn around?" Alice asked, softly.

I shook my head.

"Just get me to Edward," I begged and Alice didn't argue.

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay so I have a million ideas in my head and only the rest of my short, human, life to write them...doesn't seem like enough time.**

 **I'll be updating all of my stories. None are being abandoned or anything. But when ever I get an idea in my head I type it out before it goes away.**

 **This isn't a Bella/Jacob love story. This is Jacob and an OC. She'll be introduced next chapter.**


End file.
